The present invention relates to a bundling band for bundling elongated articles such as electric wires, wire harnesses, or the like.
Bundling bands are known having a strip-like band portion and a holder portion provided at one end of the band portion in order to bind elongated articles such as electric wires or wire harnesses. The holder portion is formed with a hole through which a free end of the band portion passes so that a loop is formed by the band portion passing through the hole to bind the elongated articles. The holder portion is provided with means to engage with the band portion for preventing the loop from loosening after hundling. This type of band is convenient in that it can bundle elongated articles by merely passing the free end of the band portion through the hole in the holder portion, and pulling it.
Although the above described bundling band is convenient, as mentioned above, its band portion is made long so as to allow a wide range of bundle diameters of electric wires or the like to be bound. Accordingly, when a bundle is small, it is inconvenient to the user in that an unnecessary long portion of the band portion must be cut off by a tool, such as a nipper.
Therefore, the present invention aims to provide a bundling band in which an unnecessary portion can be cut off easily without using a tool.